


In vino veritas

by audreyslove



Series: Escape Series [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: For OQ Prompt Party: Wednesday.Prompts:Special Prompt#64 Drunk Regina accidentally admits something embarrassing#174 Drinking game with 20 questions# 199 Robin tells Regina that she deserves better than her current boyfriend#78 Strip Poker





	In vino veritas

Robin doesn’t really know that she has no memory of their first kiss until she jokes about it, quietly in the afterglow.

“I think we might have the most interesting first kiss story.  In a secure stairwell, while fleeing for our lives.”

He doesn’t laugh back like she apparently expects him to if her sly smile is any indication — he can’t.  He’s too wracked with guilt.

“Well…” he says, clearing his throat with a nervous chuckle, “I, um, I figured you might think that… I guess part of me just hoped otherwise.”

“What?” Regina asks, her head cocked to the side.  God she looks beautiful like this, her naked body draped over him, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

“Well,” he starts, “do you remember that night when we were covering the 2016 elections?  That night when you and Graham, err,” he holds his hands up to make mock quotations marks, “... broke up?”

She thinks back, biting her lip in that sexy way, but her face flushes red.  “Somewhat. God, the entire night is a blur. I thought… What exactly happened?”

He groans.  “We were at happy hour when that source leaked the information about George King’s tax evasion scheme, and you and I went back to the office to research it and see what else we could find, and we were preparing for the next news day…”

“Oh god...” she mutters, as if the memory is coming back to her.

“You told me that you were single.  Would have asked you out right then,” Robin sighs, “but I didn’t want to be your rebound.  And we weren’t exactly sober for long.”

“I… am going to need you to tell me what happened.” Regina says sheepishly.  “It’s all a jumble and I can’t tell what is real and what was a dream.”

And with that, he tells her of a night he’s thought back on for far too long...

_ “I’m sorry I’m not any help tonight,” Regina grunts, leaning back in her chair, “I don’t feel too well.” _

_ Robin grimaces.  “One too many cocktails?”  _

_ “God I wish,” Regina grimaces, “A few more drinks could help.  It’s, personal…it’s Graham.” _

_ “Ah,” Robin says, putting away the binder he’s been staring at for far too long.  “Look, we have a team of researchers doing this for us, we won’t really have to fact check until they come back with all the info… this is just overkill.” _

_ “If we want to be first to break this story we have to work all night,” Regina mutters, her brow furrowed in annoyance. _

_ “Tough to be first in the land of 24 hour news,” Robin shrugs.  “But we can be the best. We'll find a story in here that no one else has.  For now let’s have a break. You wanted a drink, right?” _

_ He walks towards his office, and well, he basically has a fully stocked bar in there, and she knows it, and from the way she follows him, she definitely wants one. _

_ “Thank you,” she says as he hands her a heavy pour of straight scotch. _

_ “I’ll go get ice from the—“ _

_ But she downs his expensive, nice scotch in one swift swallow. _

_ And he should be lecturing her about the importance of savoring said scotch, but Regina knows all about that. _

_ She must  _ **_really_ ** _ need a drink. _

_ “Another?” he asks, trying to sound nonchalant.  She hums, hands back her glass, but he can tell there’s a request on her lips. _

_ “What?” he asks, giving her another pour. _

_ “I don’t want to drink alone,” she admits with a shrug.  _

_ He shoots her a knowing look and pours himself a drink as Regina holds onto hers, staring out of the window.  It’s pitch black outside, a million shining lights from other buildings, streetlights, and cars twinkling like stars.  It’s no ocean view, but sometimes the city can look nice from a few stories up.  _

_ “Let’s get back to work.” Regina sighs, walking towards the door.  Then she pauses and peeks back at him over her shoulder. “Take the bottle.” _

_ He takes the bottle, stops by the kitchen and grabs a large cup of ice, and steals some pretzels and the jar of biscotti from the kitchen. _

_ When he makes his way back, she is laughing at him.   _

_ “I said take the  _ **_bottle_ ** _ ,” she reminds. “I didn’t ask for bar snacks and ice.” _

_ “Who says they are for you?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. _

_ “My favorite cookies and pretzels, sure.” She rolls her eyes.  “And you drink your scotch neat.” _

_ “Perhaps I want to try things your way,” Robin smiles back at her.   _

_ She doesn’t answer, just shakes her head as she reads over the documents, blindly reaching for a pretzel and biting into it. _

_ “This guy is total scum.  Billions of dollars and not one charitable deduction.” Regina covers her mouth as she speaks and chews at the same time, looking down at the records in annoyance. _

_ “Maybe that’s something to highlight.  Though, you know he will imply he is so selfless that he gives to charity anonymously without ever reaping a tax benefit from it.” _

_ Regina groans.  “You know Graham honestly believes this guy is a secret saint?  He would totally believe that.” _

_ Robin sighs.  He wants to tell her that Graham is awful, not right for her, that she deserves so much better, wants to lay it all out on the table but… she’s two glasses of whiskey in and he shouldn’t be having a serious discussion with her, not now.  “Regina, I love you, but you are dating an idiot.” _

_ “Actually...” She sighs, tipping back her glass of scotch and finishing, “I’m not.  Not anymore.” _

_ Robin furrows his brow and looks up at her, slightly skeptical.  She’s been with Graham for… well, nearly seven years now. Even before he and Marian called it quits, he had been hoping, waiting, for Regina to finally be done with him.  And now, it seems, it’s finally happening. But he has to be sure, so he asks, “What?” _

_ “We broke up last night,” she explains in a sigh.  “I keep trying to make him something he’s not, I guess.  He said I push everyone away, that no one is good enough for me.  And he hates my job, thinks I am too invested in it, so he belittles it, and... whatever, it’s over.” _

_ “So can I say I hate him now?” Robin asks, and Regina snorts as she leans over to pour herself another glass of scotch, not before she grabs a bit of ice. _

_ Robin pretends not to notice. _

_ “You didn’t exactly do a great job of hiding your disdain; can’t say I’m surprised.  He thinks you love him, by the way.” _

_ “He thinks everyone loves him,” Robin points out, and Regina chuckles into her glass.  _

_ “He really does,” she agrees. “But… I guess he had a point.” _

_ Robin raises an eyebrow skeptically.  “What? About you?” _

_ “About me being overly critical and pushing people away.  And being obsessed with my job. He said I’ll be alone for the rest of my life without him, because I’m too cold to people, too narcissistic and too… snobby.” _

_ Robin can’t help it.  He laughs. _

_ “Graham is the only narcissist in your relationship. And I’m sorry, the thought of no one wanting you is patently ridiculous.  And if you believe it, perhaps you need to be better at your job. A good reporter would smell the bullshit on that story a mile away.” _

_ Regina offers a weak smile and shakes her head.  “I don’t exactly have men knocking down my door,” she admits, downing the rest of her whiskey. _

_ Robin frowns.  “Sure about that?  Maybe they were just politely waiting for you to become single before they went a-knocking.” _

_ Damn it, he’s drunk and getting close to confessing things.  Because, well, that is exactly what he’s been doing, for years now.  Waiting for her to be single. Even before he and Marian divorced he was still besotted with her.   _

_ “I’ve been single before,” Regina reminds, apparently oblivious to his slip up.  “There were no hoards of men running after me.” _

_ Now that confuses him.  She’s…. way too attractive to ever be wanting for a companion.  It seems absurd. And perhaps the alcohol is somewhat clouding his ability to think clearly, but he can’t figure out how this could be.  He reaches for the only possible solution. _

_ “You probably intimidate men.” _

_ She rolls her eyes to a criminal degree and hums with skepticism.  “Mmm, with my charming good looks.” _

_ This only further annoys him, that she could dismiss him like this, when she’s so clearly wrong.   _

_ “You’re talented and beautiful, Regina.  And now you’re on television, being bloody brilliant and sexy and…. It’s not your fault that people are afraid of approaching you.  They probably assume you are being hit on every second of the day.” _

_ She snorts, bites into a pretzel and rolls her eyes again.  “Riiighhtt.” _

_ Robin bites his tongue to hold back from saying the words on them, from listing every single time he’s  _ **_ached_ ** _ for her, has had to stop himself from staring, or hold himself back from flirting.  He wants to tell her that had they not worked together, or if she and Graham weren’t together, Robin would be currently all over her.   _

_ In a second he’s able to quell those words, to say something a bit less honest and raw.   _

_ “It’s true,” he answers.  “I think you’ll find now that Graham is gone a lot of men will be trying to make their move, anyway.  Anyone with a brain and a working dick, that is.” _

_ Regina nearly spits out her scotch laughing, and Robin suddenly feels a bit useful.  She still looks sad, a bit, but she’s more distracted now. She runs a hand through her hair, and he’s hit with a punch of lust (not the first time, won’t be the last).  Thick locks of hair cascade down around her face, already flushed from the alcohol. She takes in a deep breath and he’s drawn to the action, watching her chest rise and fall.   _

_ Fuck, he wants her.  And he has no business wanting her this badly, in this moment, where she’s hurting and vulnerable.  He needs to pull himself together.  _

_ He’s just thinking of the ways he can get his mind out of the gutter and stop thinking about kissing her, touching her, taking her on this table right now, when Regina speaks. _

_ “You know, I just don’t want to talk about this anymore.  I thought work would distract me, but it’s just reminding me of everything he said about how I’ve made work my life and pushed everything else away.” _

_ “Alright,” Robin agrees, shaking himself free of his daydream.  “Fuck work. Let’s just drink and….” He pauses, turning to the big screen in the conference room.  “Well, what do you want to watch?” _

_ She bites her lip and narrows her eyes; god she’s cute when she’s making decisions. _

_ “Well,” she says as if admitting some dark pleasure.  “Hannity is on. Want to play the drinking game?” _

_ What he loves about Regina is a lot.  But one of the things he most admires is she truly loves this job.  She is built for broadcast journalism, and even on her off time, she’d rather spend her time mocking shotty journalism than watching something mindless and boring. _

_ He smiles and flips it to Fox News. _

_ The rules of Hannity drinking game fluctuate, and the game is rarely played, rules more often made up to mock the repetitive nature of the program.   _

_ But taking a sip every time Hannity interrupts a guest, every time he brags about doing something himself, every time he mentions emails sent from a secured server, every time he mentions Benghazi, anytime coded racist or sexist language is used… well… _

_ The bottle of scotch is emptying fast and they are only 10 minutes in. _

**_He_ ** _ is feeling it, whiskey coating all his senses.  He’s starting to lose his filter and his subtlety.  The first few buttons of her blouse have been undone (when did that even happen?), one button centered right in the middle of the swells of her keeping him from seeing anything too untoward. _

_ He undoes a few buttons of his own shirt (his tie long since abandoned, he honestly can’t stand the things, for as many years as he’s worked in an industry that demands them, they have never been comfortable).  He notices Regina watching him as he undoes those buttons, but when he catches her staring, she turns back to the television immediately, a flush of red spotting her cheeks.  _

_ “The scotch is making me a bit warm,” he explains, smiling at her. _

_ “Feel free to undress as much as you like,” she flirts, and he feels that stirring down below, his libido reacting when he knows this can absolutely go nowhere. _

_ But god, he’s wanted her for so long and she’s finally available and he’s pulsing with desire for her. _

_ He’s not even watching the show, he’s just drinking when she drinks, stealing glances, trying to look down her shirt (he can see a hint of the swell of her left breast, the way the fabric of her shirt bunches and pulls).   _

_ He wonders what color bra she’s wearing.  Wonders if it’s something silky, it’s definitely thin fabric, because he can see her nipples are hard through her shirt.   _

_ Maybe she’s cold.  He should probably offer to raise the temperature.  But… he just told her he’s feeling hot, and well, he likes the view, now, her nipples are hard, begging to be sucked through her shirt.   _

_ Fuck. _

_ He turns back to the television just in time for the host to interrupt a guest with a racist and sexist comment, and bring up private servers and emails.  All in one sentence. _

_ “Jesus Christ,” Regina laughs, holding up her glass in a toast to him.  He laughs back and clinks his glass with hers. _

_ “Little sips,” he warns before taking his. “I don’t want you to pass out before the show is over.” _

_ She giggles, taking a few short sips.   “Fuck this show,” she mutters, taking another.  “Turn it; it’s starting to lose its charm.” _

_ Robin chuckles and begins to flip through the channels.  “Tell me when something catches your eye.” _

_ But she’s looking at each channel with a grimace, and after a few clicks admits, “I actually don’t want to watch anything, I just want to play a game.” _

_ “Strip poker?” Robin suggests playfully.  He winces afterwards, biting his lip sheepishly.  Fuck he really is drunk. She is technically, well, the hierarchy is a little odd but he is her boss, for fucks sake. _

_ Regina cocks her head to the side.  “Mr. Locksley—“ _

_ “Fuck don’t call me  _ **_that,_ ** _ ” he groans, before he can think otherwise.  Her eyes go wide, but she’s not scandalized, she seems intrigued.  Excited.  _

_ “Mr. Locksley,” she says again, and her voice oozes sex.  And then she’s standing up, making her way to his side of the table.  She leans against the edge of it, right next to where he’s sitting. “Are you trying to get my clothes off?” _

_ He gives her a look that tells her that is his every last intention, and then shrugs and says the opposite.  “Oh of course not, just suggesting a game you might enjoy.” _

_ She bites her lip, and fuck it, he’s not even bothering to hide his gawking now.  _

_ “I take poker way too seriously,” Regina says, leaning over the table to take her drink.  She sits next to him now, instead of across the table. And that’s just fine by him, he likes the proximity, the way her legs touch his under the table.  God, he has it bad for her. “Let’s play truth or dare.” _

_ He nearly spits out his scotch at that.  She just doesn’t seem the type. She’s sophisticated, sharp, and so no-nonsense.  But now she’s asking to play a game fit for a child, and he’s even more enamoured with her. _

_ “What?” she asks, “Didn’t see that one coming?” _

_ “Well, we aren’t in middle school, so…” He cocks his head to the side and gives her a lopsided smile.  She smiles back hard enough to where her eyes squint. God, she is so cute. _

_ “Sometimes I get tired of being an adult all the time,” Regina admits. “Wasn’t it fun, when you were a kid?” _

_ He hums affirmatively, still addicted to the sight of her like this, hair slightly tousled, lips wet and shiny from the whiskey, makeup slightly dulled from a day’s wear (she uses the good stuff, and it never seems to fade much, but it’s nearly eleven PM, and her lipstick is faded, those rich tones over her eyelids faded in a way that makes her seem a bit more innocent somehow). _

_ “Alright.  Good. See, I can have fun.” Regina smirks to herself and Robin realizes this suggestion may be partly about Graham and all his bullshit about her being stuffy and overly professional.  And he is more than willing to reap the benefits of Graham’s bullshit. He will enjoy a more carefree, playful version of her, whether she’s just doing this to spite Graham or not. _

_ “Okay.  Every time one of us tells a truth or completes a dare, the other takes a drink.  If you decline the truth or dare, you have to chug what is in your glass. Alright?” Regina asks. _

_ He nods.   _

_ “Truth or dare?” she asks him. _

_ He decides to start things off fun.   _

_ “Dare.” _

_ “I dare you…” She thinks for awhile.  “To text Ruby and ask her out on a date.” _

_ She cocks her head to the side, lips pursed, glass at her lips, as if he will do it. _

_ “I’d feel like shit if she said yes,” Robin admits with a grimace.  “Because I don’t really want to go out with her, and I’d have to tell her it was a joke.” _

_ “You don’t want to go out on a date with Ruby?” Regina asks, confused.  “What are you, gay?” _

_ Robin laughs.  Ruby is… well she’s very attractive, and fun, and easy, but Robin has never really liked easy. _

_ “Not my type,” he explains.  Regina smiles at that a bit too brightly.  Something about the way he’s dismissed Ruby has her excited, and he feels like he passed a test he didn’t even know he was taking. _

_ “So…” Robin presses on, lifting his glass.  “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline the dare.” But before he can put the drink to his lips, Regina stops him with an urgent  _ Wait!

_ She looks more tender now, more understanding.  “If you don’t like her and asking her out would hurt her, then it’s not a fair thing to ask of you.  So let me rescind the dare and offer you a new one. I dare you to steal a big handful of candy from Ros’ office.  And leave a note that says you owe her. And sign it.” _

_ Robin knows breaking into Ros’ candy jar is a death wish, but he does it anyway, slipping a note that says ‘Sorry, I took your candy.  I owe you. - Robin Locksley” in the now half-empty jar. _

_ Regina takes a sip, grabbing a mini size Snickers from their stash. _

_ “Truth or dare?” Robin asks.  _

_ Regina stares back at him with a wry smile, eyes locked on his.  “Truth.” _

_ He shouldn’t, but he’s been wondering for awhile. _

_ “Favorite sexual position?” he asks. _

_ She sighs, ducks down to avoid his eyes.  Shit, did he go too far? He feels bloody awful, she’s his employee for fucks sake, and here he is asking her about sexual positions.  _

_ “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that, I—”  _

_ “No, it’s okay,” Regina rushes to assure.  “I just… umm, I know the answer will surprise you.”  _

_ “Oh?” he asks, now curious. _

_ “Might ruin my good reputation,” she explains, and fuck, now he is  _ **_really_ ** _ curious.  He’s imagined being with her in nearly every scenario, but he can’t imagine what raunchy way Regina Mills prefers to get fucked. _

_ “I mean, I think circumstances may change my preference.  There’s nothing like being taken against a wall after a long day…” _

_ He swallows thickly, thinking of taking her against the wall right now, just pulling the waist of those trousers of hers down, unbuckling himself, grabbing at her ass, and taking her, hard. _

_ That’s something he’s going to think about later. _

_ As soon as he’s alone, frankly, and probably for days, weeks, months, he will revisit this thought. _

_ “Like that position, do you?  Thinking about it?” Regina flirts.  God, she’s bold tonight. They usually don’t — they flirt but there’s not this acknowledgement of attraction, it’s just not— it’s never been this out in the open. _

_ And maybe it’s because Graham isn’t in the picture and they don’t have to hide things. _

_ “I do, and I am,” he admits.  And he is about to elaborate when he realizes she hasn’t quite answered his question. She said that position was for special circumstances, not that it was her usual favorite.  “Come on, tell me your go-to position. The one that you are most likely to enjoy no matter the circumstance.” _

_ Regina’s face is pink, her little smile absolutely hypnotising as she admits, “Missionary.” _

_ Robin almost spits out his drink.  “Regina Mills….” he says, unable to avoid making a joke.  “A church lady in the bedroom.” _

_ “Not a church lady,” Regina says with a playful roll of her eyes.  “I’m a more than active participant. I just like…” She crinkles her nose.  “I like the closeness. It’s intimate, and sexy. I like being just, having someone’s weight, their body all pressed against yours…”  She trails off, as if trying to find the words, then shrugs. “I just like it, okay?” _

_ Robin nods, and fuck it, why not? “It’s my favorite, too.” _

_ She giggles at that.  “That doesn’t count as your truth or dare question — I haven’t asked.” _

_ “Ask me, then.” He can’t stop smiling, honestly can’t, she’s so damn cute, and she’s looking at him in this way that has him feeling giddy, and he’s got some strong scotch running through his veins but he knows the high he’s riding right now isn’t entirely due to that.   _

_ “Truth or dare?” she asks. _

_ “Truth,” he answers. _

_ “When’s the last time you had sex?” _

_ Well, that is a mood killer.  Robin’s face falls, and he bites his lip. _

_ He’s not sure he wants to own up to this. _

_ “I think I’m going to decline….” he says, raising his glass in tribute.  He’ll swallow the whole glass in one sip to avoid telling her how long it’s been. _

_ “No!” she shouts, giggling, a hand flying to his leg.  “You have to tell me. And I’ll owe you big for that question.  I’ll tell you how long it’s been for me.” _

_ “Up until last night you had a boyfriend,” Robin reminds.  “I’ve been single for awhile.” _

_ She shrugs.  “Come on. I told you my favorite sex position.  Tell me.” _

_ Fuck it. _

_ “About eight months,” he admits.   _

_ He waits for the look of pity, but she doesn’t really give it.  “Who, since Marian?” she asks, knowing that he and Marian split over a year ago. _

_ “A few one night stands, but they never made me feel any better.  And then, uh, Sabine Woodson, the last time. It was… nice. But she got back together with her ex, and to be honest…” Robin shrugs.  “It wasn’t anything serious, with us.” _

_ “Ah,” Regina says, taking another sip.  “Do you miss it?” _

_ “Sex?” Robin asks, clarifying that she doesn’t mean his marriage, or whatever he had with Sabine. _

_ She nods slightly. _

_ He breathes out a frustrated sigh.  “Ridiculously so.” _

_ She only nods and places her hand over his.  He feels her getting close to him, and she’s looking in his eyes and it is hypnotising.  It’s all getting too close, too intimate, and he’s not sure what will happen if he doesn’t break out of this spell soon.  _

_ So he does. _

_ “Regina?” Robin asks.   _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “Truth or dare.” _

_ He expects her to say truth, so she can answer the question he’s been promised an answer to.  But she surprises him. She smiles and winks. “Dare.” _

_ “Flash me,” he says, slurring his words now a bit, his eyes half-shut to a squint.  _

_ Regina doesn’t answer at first, but looks amused.  He’s wondering if he should just apologize and tell her it was a joke, but then she asks, “Flash what part of me?” _

_ “Fuck,” Robin says, “I can’t decide.  That’s like Sophie’s Choice.” _

_ She giggles — she’s so giggly tonight.  She isn’t usually like this. “You’ve been staring down my shirt the whole night.” _

_ He’s been caught, it seems, but he’s not the only guilty party.  After all, “You undid a lot of buttons.” _

_ “I did,” she confirms, “I don’t like to feel constricted and stuffy.  Now what am I flashing?” _

_ “I’d rather you strip naked,” he admits, and she laughs and teases with a little  _ Should have dared me to strip, then,  _ and he is angry at his past self for missing out on such an opportunity.  But he can’t change things now so he thinks about what he’d most like to see.  Her tits, well, obviously, but somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wonders if that might be too much when they are drunk like this (he’s very drunk — Regina is amazing at looking sober when she’s not, but he can tell she has a bit of an edge to her).  So he opts for a safer bet. _

_ “Well, as much as I’ve been praying the rest of those buttons pop off, I think a mooning is a bit more in the nature of Truth or Dare.” _

_ “You just want to see my ass. Don’t blame Truth or Dare customs,” Regina laughs. _

_ “I do.  I really do, but from the small of your back down to your thigh.  I like seeing the curves.” he admits. She laughs and says something snarky, but then starts unbuttoning her shirt more. _

_ “Woah, what are you… I am serious about wanting to see your bum you know,” Robin says, as she continues to undo the buttons of her black button down shirt. _

_ “I know.” She’s taking off that shirt, and there’s a sexy little camisole underneath, it’s black, silky, with a bit of lace around the chest, reveals quite a bit of cleavage and shows part of her bra.  “You said you wanted to see small of my back to thigh right? The button down is long.” _

_ Bless her. _

_ He’s seen her in this state of undress before — in fact, he’s seen her in just a bra before.  She’s in broadcast journalism and wardrobe has her trying new things on all the time, and he’s often there, giving input on one thing or the other as they work.  So he’s seen her like this before but there’s something different now. She’s not just rushing to try on something else, often while several others are around her.   _

_ Not that he hasn’t had lustful thoughts in those moments just the same.  He has, but now it’s different. It’s just them, and she’s not taking her top off to try on a new dress. _

_ She’s doing it for him.  To show him more skin, and there’s something ungodly sexy about that.   _

_ And then she starts to unbutton her trousers, unzipping (her underwear is black and lacy, he wants to see more of it, wants to take them off with his teeth). _

_ She catches him looking at her, then smiles, shakes her head as if to say  _ you’re not getting a look at  **that** _ and then spins around and peels off those fitted trousers and underwear, bending until they are down to her knees, then standing back up. _

_ Fuck.  She’s perfect.  He had assumed she would be, her outfits are always fitted quite well, but on his worst days, he’d try to quiet the rising lust inside by pretending she was terribly disfigured in places he hadn’t yet seen.   _

_ But from this angle she can see the way her back dips in, her spine indenting perfectly in the center to the small of her back.  Her ass is almost impossibly perky and firm, two perfectly round biteable swells that dip down to muscular thighs he desperately wants to be between. _

_ Fuck, this was a bad idea.   _

_ She cranes her neck around to see him, and something she sees makes her laugh.  “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you? I figured you knew what it looked like by now.  You’ve seen me in lycra shorts and tight skirts enough.” _

_ “Trust me when I say you look better bare,” Robin mutters, and then his ears turn hot, apparently it’s still possible for him to embarrass himself tonight. _

_ She hikes her slacks back up with a laugh (he groans at the loss of the view) and then she flops down at the seat next to him, her face all flushed and gorgeous, smiling at him with a giddiness he’s happy to see. _

_ “My turn,” she says, “truth or dare?” _

_ “Not yet,” Robin insists, “you made me a promise earlier, if I shared when my last time was, you’d share yours.” _

_ Her face falls a little at that, and he almost calls it off, tells her nevermind, but he’s curious, now, so he waits just a second, and that’s when she sighs and nods.   _

_ And he realizes that she may  _ **_want_ ** _ to talk about it. _

_ “You’re not going to be believe me.  But it’s been nearly three months.” _

_ Fuck.  She can’t be serious.   _

_ “What?!?” he gasps, “Have you just not been in the mood, or—“ _

_ She lets out a frustrated  _ pffft!  _ that shuts him right up. _

_ “Of course I’ve been in the mood.  I’ve been nearly clawing at the walls,” Regina groans.  “These past few months haven’t been easy, I’m not obsessed with sex or anything, but after so long....” _

_ Robin clenches his hand into a fist and tries not to think about Regina, all horny and sex-deprived, wanting it so badly, tries not to think about her perfect ass, about the hard nipples poking through her camisole (is she just turned on, and not cold?  It’s been awhile for him, and he’s so easily turned on, could it be the same for her?). Fuck, he could have taken care of her months ago. She should have told him earlier, he would have showed her how she deserved to feel, repeatedly. “I just can’t imagine… Have you two been having problems for that long?” _

_ “He just stopped being interested,” Regina grouses, rising from her seat to pace, he thinks to get a bit of distance.  “So when I asked him, because, fuck Robin, I have needs too, and I  _ **_need_ ** _ it, it’s been so long, and… well anyway, he blamed me.  Said I haven’t been making myself available, and the few times I have, he just hasn’t been interested.” _

_ “I am going to punch him in the face,” Robin mutters, “He didn’t know what he had right in front of him.” _

_ “What did he have?” _

_ He looks at her, doesn’t hide the way he looks over every inch of her, then grabs her hand, holding it gently and pulling her towards him so she is standing right next to where he is seated.  “Everything. He had everything.” _

_ Fuck it.  His fingers weave through hers.  She angles herself against the conference table, between his legs, her body tilted and on display, and he is seconds from tugging her towards him and kissing the life out of her. _

_ “Regina…” he starts, and she wets her lips with her tongue, and that’s it, he’s lost, all he wants is her lips and her tongue and her mouth and her body all wrapped around him. He’s hesitating, waiting for her, slightly afraid of ruining their friendship by doing what he has craved for years. _

_ “Truth or dare?”  Regina asks, her voice all breathy and wanton.  Fuck, he wants her. _

_ “Dare,” he whispers, saying a little prayer to the heavens whatever it is involves touching her.  _

_ “Kiss me,” Regina says breathlessly, and thank fucking god, he can barely wait. _

_ He’s out of his chair in a second, and his eagerness must surprise her, because she gasps a bit as he takes her in his arms (one around her waist, the other looping around her shoulder, his hand gripping the back of her neck).  And he pulls her towards him, presses his lips to hers. _

_ He’s wanted to do this for… years now.  And it does not disappoint, not at all Her lips are warm and soft, but she’s insistent, kissing him back and parting those beautiful lips for him almost immediately.   _

_ He deepens the kiss, and she moans into him, her tongue is skilled, sliding and massaging against his, and he’s never felt more alive in his life. _

_ She’s the one who grabs at his ass first, hands greedy, palming at him like she’s wanted to do this for ages, and now  _ **_he_ ** _ is moaning into the kiss at the taste of her (scotch and salt, and something else far more tantalizing), and the feeling of her hands and lips.   _

_ Regina starts moving them backwards, and he’s thinking about taking her against the wall, like she said she likes sometimes (he shouldn’t be thinking about sex, but fucking christ, he can’t help it, it’s been so long for both of them, and he’s wanted her for ages, and she wants it, she deserves it, he’s going to make her feel good, he swears…) _

_ She’s not moving them to the wall, though, but to the chair.  When the back of his knees hit it, it moves a little (it’s on wheels after all), but he blindly grabs the back of it, still kissing her as she moves onto his lap. _

_ His heart is racing and he doesn’t want to think about what will happen when the kiss breaks, because this is very clearly no longer about a dare.  A dare would have been a peck on the lips, a nice, friendly little kiss, and they have passed a few dozen back and forth now.  _

_ He breaks from her lips, moving only to sample the soft skin of her jawline down to her neck.  And then she’s gripping the back of his head, urging him to shift his attentions  _ **_lower._ ** _ He lets her lead him, kissing her shoulders, then tracing his tongue and peppering wet kisses along the line of her bra and camisole. _

_ “God…” Regina moans, “Robin…” _

_ “God I know, I know,” he mutters.   _

_ She shifts on top of him, tilts him back, and then attacks his own neck with kisses, her core now lined up with a very obvious erection that she rocks into greedily, letting out a sexy little moan that sounds like absolute heaven to him. _

_ And then he feels nimble fingers on his chest, undoing his buttons, and fuck, this really  _ **_is_ ** _ going places. _

_ He has to be sure, though, so he dips down it catch her lips again (it’s a passionate, long kiss that leaves them both breathless).  When he pulls out of the kiss he puts enough space between them where he can look her in the eyes and ask, “Regina?” _

_ Her lips are already swollen from kissing, all pinky and puffy, nipples poking through the thin silk she’s wearing, and he doesn’t think he has ever wanted it more. _

_ “Dare,” she says, and he looks at her, puzzled, until he remembers they were playing a game. _

_ Regina shifts back on his lap enough to rub her hands over where he's achingly hard for her, and that deliberate touch has him tossing his head back and moaning. _

_ But this is all a game, it’s not… it’s not how he wants his first time with her to be, about satisfying a need, getting off (god he wants to bury himself in her, watch her ride him until she comes).  And all the day after she’s had a breakup from a seven year relationship. _

_ So he gathers every ounce of resolve he has and breathes out,  “Love — god, love, that feels good — we shouldn’t —“ _

_ Regina breaks off his protest with another kiss, bruising and passionate, and he almost loses himself to her. _

_ But he doesn’t want to be the one night stand you use to quiet the sadness in your head — and if there’s any risk that’s all it is to her he’s not sure he wants to take it.  _

_ He wants her to know she’s more than just a quick fuck (and it would be quick— at this point, he’s fairly certain he’s too worked up to go slow with her, and that’s a damn shame). _

_ So he breaks out of the kiss again, presses on her chest and says the words before he can regret them.  “I want you, so badly right now, but, we really shouldn’t, we—“ _

_ “Why not?” Regina asks coyly, still rocking into his groin.  There are several layers separating her skin from his, yet he can still feel her heat, swears he can feel how wet she already is.  “It’s been so long, it would feel so good…” _

_ “I know, trust me I know…” He grits his teeth.  “But I want to be more than that, for you.” _

_ She looks a bit confused at that, and it’s only then he realizes how much they’ve had to drink (the brand new bottle of scotch is empty).  _

_ “Love, we’ve been drinking, and you just broke up with him. I don’t want to be a mistake, or just for one night, let’s put this on hold until you’re sure, yeah?” _

_ Her face falls a bit at that.  “But I want to,” she says in this petulant, drunken voice that almost makes him laugh.  “With  _ **_you_ ** _ , not just with anyone, with  _ **_you._ ** _ ” _

_ He hopes she knows what she’s saying, but he can’t say for sure. _

_ “Sleep on it, make sure you really want this, then…  let me know, and trust me, I’ll be all over you.” _

_ She agrees (complains about how turned on she is as she puts her blouse back on which nearly crumbles his resolve).  _

_ Robin files the documents away, and then deposits the snacks back in the kitchen (the empty bottle of scotch in the recycling).  It’s only then he realizes how lightheaded  _ **_he_ ** _ is, how numb he feels.  _

_ God he’s drunk.  He can only imagine how Regina is fairing.  _

_ She has a great poker face when it comes to sobriety, due to years of practice in the industry she’s in.  But he can tell now, the way she moves so deliberately, as if she’s trying not to stumble. _

_ Shit. _

_ He puts her in an Uber, kisses her goodnight (a peck on her lips, that’s all) and she promises to text him when she gets home. _

_ He gets a text a few minutes later, telling him she’s nice and safe in bed. _

_ He wants desperately to call her the next morning, or to show up with hangover cures and mindless movies, to see if their next night together ends up the way it did before, without alcohol interfering.  But he bites back his eagerness and simply texts: _

How are you feeling this ridiculously sunny morning?  

_ She responds back about an hour later. _

Oh god, I should have had dinner before we had that drinking session.  I feel like death.

_ He offers to bring her something greasy and carby, but she tells him she needs to sleep it off. _

_ He doesn’t hear from her the rest of the weekend, but on Monday morning she’s in his office, bright and early. _

_ “Hey,” he says with a smile that he knows is too hopeful, too broad. _

_ “Hey,” she says, looking embarrassed and somewhat… guilty. _

_ Oh no. _

_ She closes the door and sits down on the other side of his desk, biting her lip.  “I… wanted to thank you for um, spending time with me last week, and um, I’m assuming you’re the reason I got home safe.  The night is a bit of a blur.” _

_ His heart clenches, guilt overwhelms him. _

_ Fuck, too drunk to remember. _

_ “I… I didn’t realize you had had gotten that drunk.” _

_ “I skipped dinner,” she explains, and he curses to himself.  Damn it, he never would have let her drink that much on an empty stomach.  “I just… I can remember parts of that night but I can’t… I’m hoping I didn’t horribly embarrass myself.” _

_ “You didn’t,” he assures, his heart knocking in his chest.  It hurts, his heart aches, not only because the entire night that meant so much to him is effectively erased from her brain.  It hurts because the night that meant so much to him happens to be the night that he basically took advantage of the woman he loves.  Shit. “You could never embarrass yourself in front of me, anyway.” _

_ “Still…” she says, uneasy.  “I just, um, I think I put a lot on you, and you took care of me, so thank you for that.” _

_ “You shouldn’t be thanking me,” he huffs.  He has to come clean, let her know what happened — doesn’t he?  It would be awkward to not. “You really shouldn’t, I —“ _

_ The intercom phone rings then, his secretary calling him.  “Hold that thought,” he says to her, pressing the speaker button with a sigh.  “Good morning, Ana.” _

_ “Hello, Robin.  Is Ms. Mills in there?  I ask because she has a package she needs to sign for.” _

_ Robin cocks his head to the side.  “Sounds like someone got some fan mail.” _

_ “From her biggest fan,” Ana giggles.  “Ms. Mills, Graham bought you a  _ **_beautiful_ ** _ bouquet of flowers.” _

_ Regina flushes a deep scarlet, and Robin can’t breath. _

_ “Thank you Ana,” she says in a wobbly voice.  “I’ll be out in a second.” _

_ Robin hits the intercom button off and tries not to look devastated. _

_ “I was going to tell you,” Regina said, “I needed to vent on Friday.  Honestly, I did. I needed to get it out. But, um, he showed up on Sunday morning with breakfast, and wanted to talk and give us a second chance, and—” _

_ Robin can’t help it, he laughs bitterly.  “A  _ **_second_ ** _ chance?  He’s got to be in double digits by now.  How many chances does he get?” _

_ “Robin,” she says sternly, “I get it. I know you think this is a mistake, especially after um, what I can remember sharing with you about him, but I would regret it if I didn’t try again, so I am going to.  Don’t I deserve to try to be happy?” _

_ He tamps down anger he has no right to and nods.  “Of course. This is none of my business. I just want you to be happy.” _

_ He wishes that were true, but it’s not. _

_ All he wants is to be the one who makes her happy. _

_ But we don’t get everything we want in this world, so he buries the feelings as best he can. _

_ Still, something tells him to not give up, not entirely. _

_ Graham stops by for lunch hours later.  He kisses the life out of Regina right in front of Robin, but all he can think of is the fact Regina doesn’t like PDA. _

_ And his kiss with Regina was much better, anyway. _

.::.

Robin finishes retelling the story to Regina.  She hasn’t said a word, hasn’t interrupted once, but he knows she’s listened to every word.  Every time he mentions being in pain, or disappointed, he feels her squeezing his hand, pressing a kiss into his chest, wrapping herself around him tighter. 

“I felt both guilty and heartbroken for weeks,” he admits.  “At least we didn’t go too far.”

“If we had I would have remembered it, and probably never would have been with Graham.” she mutters.

“Doesn’t change the fact you were far too drunk to decide that’s what you wanted,” Robin mumbles.  “But that night meant so much to me, and realizing you forgot it… well, it hurt. An awful lot.”

“I am so sorry,” She sounds it, sincerely.  “I remember now. I mean, I vaguely remembered Truth or Dare, but that seemed so… unlike something you or I would play that I thought it had to be a dream.  I also thought we kissed when I woke up that morning,” Regina breathes, looking both stunned and remorseful. “I couldn't tell if it actually happened or it was just a dream.  Seemed too good to be real. And you didn’t…. You didn’t say anything about it the next morning. I thought if it happened you’d be there, the next day, to talk… or something.”

“I was trying to give you space,” he mutters.  “How utterly stupid of me.”

“Not stupid, sweet.  I just didn’t…. Everything was a hazy blur.  And now I feel awful, I can’t imagine what you were feeling, I just...I’m so sorry I put you through that  I should have left Graham so much sooner.”

He can’t stand her to feel guilty for something she has no right to feel guilt over (she didn’t owe him anything, and  _ he  _ is the one who technically took advantage of a woman who was blackout drunk, so truly, she needs to let this guilt go).  

“Regina?” He asks brightly, and when she hums a response, he asks playfully, “Truth or dare?”

She smiles.  One of those wide, adoring things that make him feel like he could walk on are.

“Truth.”

“Did you want me that night?”

She laughs and swats his shoulder.  “Of course I did. I wanted you that morning, too.  That’s why I wasn’t sure if was all real. Thought it might be just something I fantasized about the night before.

“A fantasy?” Robin asks, lips curved up into a playful smile.

“Don’t be so smug,” Regina warns, her eyes twinkle.   “It had been awhile, Robin, so my fantasies became very vivid.  And creative.”

Robin ponders that for a moment, and then offers her a devilish smile.  “I’m going to need you to elaborate…”

“Nope, my turn,” Regina props herself on elbows.  “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” He smiles back.

“Do you regret not telling me all this earlier?  Regret that we waited for a god damned life-or-death experience to say how we felt about one another?”

Robin shakes his head as if it’s preposterous.  “I don’t regret anything. It was painful, sure, but it all worked out.  And maybe it’s all about timing. Things worked out this way, yeah? We both are alive, and well.  And who knows what would have happened otherwise.”

And it’s true.  Had they not been trying to avoid people gossiping about their “friendship,” Robin would not have been using the secure stairwell on the day of the attack, and Regina would not have been hiking up the stairs. 

They probably wouldn’t have gone out for coffee at all, coffee was only ever an excuse to be more intimate than they were allowed to be at work, or in front of Graham.  Frankly, it’s most likely they would have been on the fifth floor when the attack happened. 

And who knows if they’d even be alive.

The thought of their recent close call is enough to make him want to stop  focusing on the past entirely, and look towards their bright future. 

He’s with the woman he loves, and he doesn’t care what he went through to get to that.

“Truth or dare?” Regina asks

“Dare.” Robin answers with a coy smile.

Regina urges him back, presses him into the pillows, and kisses down his chest. 

“I dare you,” she presses a kiss on his abs, “to lie right down here, and let me…”

He gives a little laugh, but as her tongue swirls, and her mouth gets closer to where he craves her, it suddenly doesn’t feel so funny.

“Let me show you how much I love you,” she says, raising an eyebrow.  

“I love you, too” he sighs as his hands run through her hair, “so, so much.”

She hums a response, looking up at him, for permission, he assumes.

And the memory he shared, as sad as it was, it was also quite sexy, and he wants her again, and there’s no reason he should deny himself having her.

So he winks down at her.

“Dare accepted.”


End file.
